


Hair play

by Hiimtyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has nice hair, Hair Braiding, I'm trying here, M/M, No Smut, Out of Character, Wholesome, hair play, leave me alone, nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiimtyler/pseuds/Hiimtyler
Summary: Bucky sits alone in his clean room reading a good book, minding his own business when Steve comes and asks him an important question.





	Hair play

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh boy! It's been a while. How y'all been? Good? Bad? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm hyping myself up for Endgame and I'm excited to see who wins and who comes back.

“Hey, Bucky? Do you have a moment? I want to ask you something." Steve asks while standing into the door frame of Bucky's perfectly clean room. 

"Yes? What is it?" He replies not looking up the book he's reading. Steve walks into Bucky's room and sits down on his made bed. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Steve askes looking at Bucky's long somewhat greasy hair. 

“Huh? No, you can’t!” He snaps at Steve, who wasn't fazed by his tone. 

“Come on it’ll be fun! You’ll enjoy it!” Steve continues not giving up until he has Bucky’s hair in a braid. 

Bucky sighs, “If I let you do this, will you leave me alone?” 

“Yes!” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and sits his book down. "Okay, fine" He replies. He watches as Steve leaves his room and walks into Nat's room across the hall. When Steve returns, he's holding a hairbrush, spray bottle and two hair ties.

“Alright, Bucky! Are you ready?" Steve asks and sits down on Bucky's floor. Buck nods and moves backward till his hits Steve's firm chest. 

Steve grabs the spray bottle and wets Bucky’s soft chocolate brown hair. Next, he gathers all of Bucky’s to his back and runs his hairbrush through his hair. 

Bucky closes his eyes and leans into Steve's touch, enjoying the feeling of Steve's strong hands running down his hair and scalp. 

 

“I guess you’re enjoying this?” Steve's voice cuts threw Bucky's clam thoughts, and his face turns pink. Steve's laugh vibrates through his chest. 

"What are you doing now?" Bucky demands. 

“I’m braiding your hair into a french braid.” He replies and grabs a strand of hair from Bucky’s face. 

"How'd you learn how to do this, Steve?"

"Nat taught me," Steve replies grabbing a piece hair from Bucky's face. Steve wraps the strand around his finger to curl it and gently place behind Bucky's ear. 

After finishing the braid, Steve hands Bucky a mirror. 

Do you like it?” Steve askes inquisitive, eyeing Bucky's reaction. 

“Yes, it’s amazing!” He replies fixated on his hair. He runs his hands down the braid and smiles.

Maybe having Steve do his hair wasn't so bad.


End file.
